My Aunt Bella
by Lost In Fanfiction
Summary: I credit my first orgasm to my aunt Bella. According to my family she was my aunt Bella, but to me she was just Bella: the beautiful, sexy, older woman married to my uncle.


**My entry for the Taste of the Forbidden II Contest**

**Summary: I credit my first orgasm to my aunt Bella. According to my family she was my aunt Bella, but to me she was just Bella: the beautiful, sexy, older woman married to my uncle.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. For mature audiences only.**

**My Aunt Bella**

I credit my first orgasm to my aunt Bella.

Yes, it was a hell of an experience; let me explain how it all began.

I lived in Toluca Lake, and was the only child of Esme and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, plastic surgeon extraordinaire. What was left of my father's family lived in England, so we rarely saw them, but my mother was born and bred in California, so there were lots of her family around. Most importantly, she had a brother, Peter, who was nine years younger than her, but lived on the other side of the city from us, in Studio City.

Shortly after my uncle Peter got out of a nasty marriage, and his divorce was finalized from his total bitch of a wife—now ex-wife—Jessica, he moved closer and started dating Bella. I heard the ugly details of his failed marriage a few times, though. Something about Jessica not being able to have children making her bitter, and she made my uncle's life miserable. I just remember her always having a sour look on her face, and not liking me, or kids in general, too much.

The first time I met Bella Swan, I was eleven. She was twenty-three, making her twelve years my senior, but eight years younger than my uncle. I was her fan from the start; I loved having someone around who was closer to my age, and she was so nice to me.

When Bella initially began dating my uncle Peter, I heard my mom say things like: rebound, midlife crisis, and sowing his wild oats, but after a month or two into their relationship, Bella and my mom became fast friends. Almost as fast, she became my aunt. Within a few months she and Peter eloped to Las Vegas and got married. My uncle seemed happy and eager to start a family; practicing a lot was mentioned often. At the time I hadn't really known what that meant.

From the very beginning, Bella always treated me like an equal, not a child who was to be talked down to. She took the time to talk to me, ask me how things were going, and offer advice when needed. To my family's disapproval I never called her 'Aunt Bella'–she was just Bella, my friend.

The first time I knew Bella was special was when I was staying with her and Uncle Peter for the weekend. My parents had gone away for their fifteenth wedding anniversary and had left me in my aunt and uncle's care. They lived in a spacious Toluca Lake suburban house with a large yard and pool.

At one point during the weekend, the three of us were lounging by the pool, and they were being all kissy-kissy which was kind of making me sick. Uncle Peter left to go get some propane for the barbecue and some groceries. I knew Bella was pretty, that was obvious, but until that day I didn't know how much a woman could affect me. She was wearing this white bikini when she went for a swim. I was sitting across the pool, looking around for something to do when Bella walked out of the water and up the steps. The sun was shining, her skin was glowing and dripping with water, and her suit had become completely see through. I had seen pictures of women's bodies, but not like this. She looked like a goddess.

I was sure my mouth hung open while I ogled the outline of her pointed dark nipples poking at the thin material of the swimsuit. My eyes traveled lower of their own volition, and there I could see a small patch of dark hair and the outline of what I now know was her pussy. In rapt fascination of my discovery I sat watching while she dried herself off.

Had it not been for the uncomfortable tightening in my swim trunks, I wasn't sure how long I would have stayed enraptured. My hand covered the area and pushed down my hardening problem to relieve the pressure. It didn't help; the more I watched her, the more uncomfortable I got. My body was completely out of my control, and I was getting scared.

Getting up quickly, I excused myself, and then practically ran into the downstairs bathroom. The moment I got the door closed, I leaned against it and then squeezed my penis, trying to get the stiffness and pulsing feeling to go away. That had happened before, when I woke up in the morning, but a tug or a squeeze always made it go away. This time nothing was working. The more I thought about it, the harder and bigger it got.

I was worried there was something really wrong with me, but what was I to do? I panicked, I waited, I tried everything–but nothing worked.

It wasn't long until I heard a knock on the bathroom door, followed by her soft voice. "Edward, are you okay?"

What could I say? I knew this was a guy thing and she wasn't a guy. Then I remembered she was in school to become a nurse. _A nurse is someone who knows the human body._ She would know what to do as this was obviously a medical issue.

"Um, I think there is something wrong with...me," I stuttered.

"Can I come in?" she asked hesitantly.

"Okay?" My reply was more of a question seeing that I was still unsure about sharing this with my aunt.

The door opened slowly, and she barely stuck her head in. "What's the problem?" Bella asked while eyeing my hands covering my junk.

"Um, it won't go away. I think something is wrong...with _it_," I whispered, looking down.

"Has this happened before?" There was concern in her tone.

I nodded. "In the morning, but it always goes away by itself. This isn't going away. What should I do?"

She cocked her head to the side deep in thought. Without a word she moved across the bathroom, reached inside the cupboard under the sink, and took out a bottle which she set on the counter. "I have brothers. This should help. Put some on your hand and rub it in. Make sure you rub it in well. It might take a few minutes, but it should feel better." Moving to the door she stopped and looked back at me. "And clean up when you're done," she added and gave me an encouraging smile, just before she shut the bathroom door.

_Could she be right?_ I read the bottle to discover that it was just body lotion. When I smelled it, the scent of Bella filled my nose. The next few minutes were spent following her instructions explicitly, and what resulted was the best thing I'd ever felt in my life. The mess I made, I cleaned it up. When I exited the bathroom, things could have been awkward between us, but they weren't. They never were. But I never did see her wear that white bikini again.

That was why I gave credit to Bella for my first orgasm—and every orgasm since then.

As I got older and hit puberty, I had a mad crush on Bella. When I started having occasional sex in my teens, it was just that...sex or a good fuck; I felt no emotional attachment, whatsoever. When a pretty girl would be on her knees with my hard cock in her mouth, all I could picture was Bella's pouty lips wrapped around me. Every girl paled in comparison to her. Things went on like that all through high school: unfulfilling sex, but mostly me at home with my fantasies of Bella and a full bottle of the lotion that smelled like and reminded me of her.

Throughout the years Bella and I had always remained friends. Although I thought she was amazing, sexy, hot, and smart, she was my uncle's wife. I respected that. She didn't feel _that _way about me, anyway. There were no lingering touches or looks or flirting, in any form. It wasn't always easy for me, but it was how it should have been, I knew that.

Near the end of my senior year in high school I overheard a conversation between my parents which shocked and disturbed me. My mom was talking about how my uncle was cheating on Bella. After all the procedures Bella had gone through, and all the money they'd spent to have a baby of their own, when he found out _he _was the reason they weren't getting pregnant, he lost it. Peter rarely came home, and when he did it was only to sleep. He took trips away to movie sets as often as possible, and wouldn't talk to Bella when he was gone. According to my mom, Bella was a wreck, but she didn't know that he was cheating.

Bella was an amazing person and didn't deserve that, especially from her husband. My first instinct was to go and tell her about the affair, but it wasn't my place. What I could do, though, was be there for her, be her friend.

My part-time job during high school was pool cleaning—it was a good job for a Southern California teenager. My clients included a few neighbors and Uncle Peter and Bella. After graduation, with summer warming up, I cleaned pools almost every day. I always did Uncle Peter's place last, and each day after their pool was clean I would hang out with Bella. We would talk, and sometimes have lunch and swim. Bella was quiet and seemed very sad, but she never spoke badly of my uncle in front of me.

During our conversations, I talked about going away to college in the fall, and how I looked forward to it. In turn, she talked about her college experience, which had been cut short when she married my uncle. You could hear the regret in her voice, and even made reference to wanting to go back and finish her nursing degree. When I encouraged her to do that, Bella just shrugged and got this far off look in her eyes. A look I wished I could make go away.

The end of June was my eighteenth birthday. My parents had a small party for me with just a few friends and family. It was held in Peter and Bella's backyard. Peter was a jerk to Bella all day, but she was a gracious hostess and very kind to my friends. It didn't take long for me to notice that I wasn't the only teenage boy who noticed Bella's beauty and appeal. The blatant staring and comments were kind of pissing me off. It nearly came to blows when my 'friend' James wouldn't keep his crude comments to himself. He was a pig, and I was glad when he left to go to another party.

In the days following the party I visited Bella every day. I'd skim the pool as my excuse to be there, but really, I was just checking on her. One day she asked me about my love life, more specifically why I didn't have a girlfriend. I held her stare while I told her that no girls my age held my interest. It was a bold but blatant attempt to convey the true meaning of my words, and after several minutes of silence, something passed across her face. Maybe realization, I didn't know, but it felt like the right time to make my feelings known.

Everything changed when I stepped into her backyard that next day. Bella was lying there in the sun, as she often did, but the difference that particular, summer day was what she was wearing. She looked like an angel, lying on her back, eyes closed, and wearing only that white bikini I'd fantasized about so many times over the past seven years.

Without thought, my feet took me to her side on their own accord. When she opened her eyes and looked at me, it was a look I'd never seen before. For the first time ever I saw her eyes take me in as they slowly raked over my now mature, defined body. From my large feet in flip-flops, to the muscles of my chest and abs, up to the mass of messy hair on my head...she appraised me, thoroughly. When our eyes finally met again, she was _definitely not_ my aunt Bella. I'd never felt more strong, more manly, more sure of anything ever before.

Something had changed between us.

That day I vowed to not leave without telling her how I felt, and my chance came when we were bringing our lunch dishes into the kitchen. She had her back turned to me, while she rinsed a glass, when I walked up behind her as close as I could without touching her.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "If you want this, Bella, want me, wear this white bikini every time you see me." I ran my finger up the strap of the top, careful not to touch her skin, but let my hand graze her soft hair. "If you don't wear it, I will understand."

She nodded and shivered visibly from my words.

"And Peter doesn't touch you ever again." My tone was strong with finality.

The next day she wore the white bikini, and the day after; and the following week.

Although the feelings were different between us, we acted normal, talking, hanging out. There was still no touching, nothing inappropriate, except for how we looked at each other.

The next time the whole family got together, it was for a BBQ on the fourth of July, and yes, it was hot as hell, but unfortunately, wearing the white bikini was not appropriate attire. However, she cleverly walked past me with a basket of laundry, the white bikini lying on top. I gave her a quick smile and nod, Bella smiled widely in return as she turned her back and then walked out of the room.

My memory had served me well; that white bikini was as see through as it had been years before. She looked as good as she had at twenty-four, maybe better. I constantly ached to touch her, kiss her, and make her mine, but we both resisted—I had no idea how, though. It was my summer of blue balls. Every day I'd leave her and have to go straight home to 'shower.' I'd stroke my cock while thinking of Bella, that bikini, her soft skin, and her smell. Although I had yet to touch her intimately, I felt I'd know her body well—I had spent hours memorizing every line, every sensual curve.

One day in late July was particularly difficult; the more time passed, the more sexual tension between us thickened. Peter, an Executive Producer, was gone on location in another state. We had time and we had a place, but we couldn't—she couldn't. I knew if we had any chance to be together, we had to resist, but I yearned for more. Before I left that day, I decided to up the ante: I leaned in to her as closely as I possibly could without touching her, then breathed, "Touch yourself every hour on the hour while we're apart, but don't come. At five o'clock tonight make yourself come, hard, while thinking of me. I'll be doing the exact same thing at the exact same times, while thinking about you."

A slight moan escaped her mouth at my words.

We continued on like this; it was utter madness. Each day we shared a little more of ourselves. Learning about our likes and dislikes, telling jokes, laughing, swimming, and then longing glances, stolen words, pleasuring ourselves apart, while fantasizing of the other.

God, I wanted her, and I knew she wanted me... Someday, I just kept telling myself...someday.

Too soon it was August, and I was leaving for college at the end of the month. Bella still didn't know about Peter's infidelity, unless she was choosing to ignore it. I hoped that wasn't the case. She deserved a man who would worship her and treat her with respect. Peter had proven he wasn't that man.

The week before I was due to leave started off the same as every other week that summer. I entered Bella's backyard to skim the pool, but there was no sign of her. I did my job and went to the back door to call for her…nothing. The door was unlocked so I went inside only to find Uncle Peter asleep on the downstairs sofa, a bottle of whiskey on the table. He was obviously passed out so I looked around for Bella. Okay, I snooped.

Her drawers were empty, her closet cleaned out. Every sign that Bella had lived there was gone; except for the white bikini which she left hanging on a nail near the pool equipment outside. I took the bikini. I knew she'd left it for me…it was more telling than any note would have been.

My mom said that Bella found out about Peter's affairs—now plural—and had left him without leaving a forwarding address. She'd also left her cell phone behind, leaving us no way to contact her.

Needless to say, the rest of the summer was horrible and I went off to college with a heavy heart. Although it was naive of me to think this, in the back of my mind I'd always thought Bella and I might have a chance to be together once she realized that Peter was unfaithful and left him. What I didn't know was what leaving him was actually going to look like. She left not only him, but her home, her family, and me.

Packing, moving, and getting acclimated to college life kept me physically busy. My body was exhausted from lack of sleep; my mind however, never stopped thinking about Bella. How she was. Where she was. So much so that I thought I saw her on campus a few times.

Once classes began I tried to push thoughts of Bella to the back of my mind. I buckled down and focused on my courses. Unlike a typical freshman, though, I didn't participate at school outside my classes: no fraternity parties, no girls, only homework. In fact, I didn't even see the girls around me. All desires I had seemed to leave when Bella did.

My dorm roommate, Paul, was the complete opposite. He barely went to class, partied into the wee hours, and it wasn't unusual for him to wake up to a girl in his bed, and never the same girl. I thought he lacked discipline, but was secretly envious of his carefree life. He thought I was a complete, uptight nerd, which was what I had turned into.

The dark evenings of fall came too soon. The walks from the library, where I spent most of my nights, to my dorm were becoming more dreary and cold. The library was a place of refuge for me, it was the only place I could concentrate and get some peace, from everything—Paul was out of control.

A few days before Halloween, the most dreaded day yet on campus for me, I was more depressed than usual. The enthusiastic party atmosphere making my somber mood, even more so. I hid in the library to avoid the pitiful looks from my roommate as he prepared his manwhoreish costume and blathered on about how many girls he intended to 'bang' at the upcoming Halloween parties.

The fake cobwebs and spiders hanging on the library reference desk, a sad reminder of what my life had come to, mocked me as I walked to my lonely desk at the far corner of the second floor. To my dismay, the usually deserted desk was occupied, as was every other one on that floor.

Determined to hide behind the volumes and periodicals, I ventured to the third floor, where I had yet to go. Surprisingly, it too was a bit crowded. As I made my way around the stacks and shelves I found one empty, somewhat secluded chair. I sat down quickly as if playing a game of musical chairs and someone might steal my chair if I moved too slowly. Embarrassed by my juvenile behavior, I scoured the room to see if anyone was watching me. To my relief, no one was, everyone seemed engrossed in whatever was in front of them. Eagerly I joined them, delving into my psychology textbook.

Mindless to the quiet world around me, I read and reread the text, willing it to seep into my brain. My concentration not what I needed it to be to ace the upcoming exam. I rubbed my eyes in frustration, letting out the deep calming breath I'd been holding. I opened my eyes, squinting at the brightness of the lights. Slightly out of focus, my eyes saw only the outline of the person standing in front of me. I blinked, rubbing my eyes again, hoping the person there was gone when I opened my eyes. I did not want to be bothered or hit on, but to my irritation, it'd been happening a lot lately.

After taking another calming breath I opened them, bracing myself for the human interaction I'd worked so hard to avoid. The person was still there; my adjusting eyes noted the co-ed wardrobe, from the sneakers, skinny jeans up to the oversized hoody. Before looking at the person's face, I steeled myself for what might come next. What I didn't expect was the concerned look on the familiar face staring at me so intently.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

Closing my eyes, I shook my head, trying to clear it of what was obviously a hallucination. Before I reopened them, she touched me on the shoulder. It was more contact than we'd had since I could remember. The intense warmth that radiated from her hand on my shoulder was almost painful. I fought my instincts to flinch from the feeling.

When I opened my eyes again, they were met with her concerned, apprehensive ones. Neither of us moved or spoke; I was pretty sure I didn't even breathe. My thoughts racing: how, where, why was she here?

The sound of my scooting chair made her jump away from me, concern replaced by fear in her expression. Instantly I was in front of her, pulling her small body to mine. Wrapping my arms around her; one around her tiny waist and the other around her trembling shoulders. My face buried in her hair.

My voice was thick with emotion as I questioned her. "Where have you been? Are you okay? Why did you leave like that? Why are you here?" My questions evolved into statements and declarations. "I've been so worried about you. I've missed you so much. I hate college." I started sounding whiny, even to my own ears. She must have heard it too because she giggled.

"What are we going to do?" I sighed, pulling away from her to get some distance and needed answers. "I—"

She shook her head. Her beautiful face was moist with tears, which she wiped on the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "Not here, Edward."

"We can't go to my place, my roommate."

She nodded. "My place, then." Hastily, I gathered my stuff and shoved it in to my backpack.

We walked in silence to her apartment just off campus. Both of us deep in thought. I had so many questions I needed answered. She owed me that much. I attempted to rein in my mounting anger as we entered her place.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked nervously as we took off our jackets and shoes.

In preparation for our talk we got comfortable on opposite ends of the sofa. Two chilled beers sat on the coffee table. Soft music played in the background.

She spoke first. "I owe you an apology. I'm so sorry I left like I did. I know I hurt you, but it was the best way to end things with Peter. A clean break."

"How so?" I inquired, wanting more of an answer.

"I found out about his affairs around the time of your birthday party in late June. I didn't know what to do. I had given up everything when I married him: my independence, my own money. I had nothing. I met with a divorce attorney and we formulated a timeline and plan for me to serve Peter with divorce papers. Then things happened between you and I...and it complicated things."

She paused, taking a drink of her beer. I did the same, trying not to stare at her plump lips around the bottle.

"I couldn't afford to start anything with you, but I did, not physically, but emotionally. It was reckless and the timing was horrible." She smiled ruefully. "I played the clueless, dutiful wife, while I made my exit plans."

"Did you sleep with him?" I blurted out, wanting to know, but not.

She shook her head. "Not after you asked that he not touch me. He didn't want me anyway. He was getting that somewhere else. Apparently many other somewhere elses."

"I haven't been with anyone either," I offered. "But why are you here, at school?"

She smiled at me before continuing, "All the conversations you and I had about college got me thinking. So I did some research and applied here to take several undergrad classes I need to continue my nursing degree. I didn't know what was going to happen when I left Peter. I just knew I didn't want to be far from you, regardless of what happened between us."

"Why haven't you tried to contact me? Let me know you're okay?" I questioned with an edge to my voice.

"I know you've been okay. I've kind of been watching you," she shrugged, averting her eyes.

"But I haven't been okay. I've been miserable and worried about you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I needed to be completely free of Peter before we started communicating again. I needed time, Edward. The last thing I want is for this," she motioned between the two of us, "to come between you and your family."

"Too late for that. I haven't spoken to Peter since you left."

She shook her head sadly. "See what I mean? I came between you and your family."

I scooted closer to her, taking her hand between my two. "Peter did that when he cheated on you and treated you so badly. You did nothing. It was my choice not to speak to him. My mom hasn't either, you should know. We're all pissed at him. He fucked up."

"He doesn't matter anymore. It's over now. The documents are all signed, sealed and delivered. My divorce was final today, I am no longer legally your family."

"What does that mean for us?"

She shrugged. "What do you want it to mean?"

I scooted even closer, our thighs touching. "I want it to mean that you're mine. That I'm yours."

"This isn't going to be easy. I'm twelve years older than you. You haven't even lived yet, Edward," she said sadly.

"I don't care how difficult it is, Bella. I've wanted you as long as I can remember." I drew my fingers back and forth across her knuckles, needing to touch her. "Age is just a number, besides, look at you," I appraised her. "You don't look a day over twenty-two."

"And you look older than your eighteen years, Edward." Her hand reached out to stroke my tired eyes, my jaw, her hand stopped on my chest. "I've missed you so much. I've missed talking to you."

"You've just missed watching me clean your pool," I teased.

She blushed and giggled at my statement, burying her face in my neck. Her warm breath caused goosebumps to rise on my skin.

"I knew you watched me. It was such a turn on," I moaned, feeling my cock start to react.

"Imagine how _I _felt watching you all tanned and shirtless, flexing your muscles while working up a sweat," she murmured, leaving a kiss on the tender spot on my neck just under my ear. "God, Edward, I wanted you so bad...my pussy ached for you, was so wet for you...every time."

My eyes closed from the sensation of her lips, and my cock throbbed from her words. Never had I wanted a woman more. I'd dreamed of having her this close for so many years; I wanted to savor every touch, every word. Her closeness brought out the lust, need and emotions I'd been repressing since she left, even before that.

Our hands roamed, lips trailed on skin. When our lips finally met for the first time ever, it was tentative and cautious, but as I pulled her closer, and the kiss deepened...something snapped within me. I had to have her...now.

I pulled her to straddle my lap. Cupping her ass with both hands I slid her toward me, wanting no space between us. We both groaned when she came in contact with the bulge in my jeans. My cock was already prepared to give her all I'd wanted to but was never able.

Our kisses were sloppy, our hands frantic to get closer. The way her body moved against mine, sparked my desire. My hands found her breasts; cupping and teasing her nipples. Her hands threaded through my hair, her nails scraping my scalp. I couldn't get close enough. I needed more.

Our lips parted just long enough for me to pant out my desire, "I want you, Bella."

"Hmm. Me too. Bedroom."

I stood, taking her with me, our lips never leaving each other's heated skin as I stumbled down the hall, into her room and to her bed. I laid her down, my large body covering her petite one, as smoothly as I could, given my heightened state of arousal.

"Clothes off," she mumbled, yanking at my shirt. I scrambled to my feet and stripped in record time. She watched me, with hooded eyes, licking her lips when I lowered my boxer briefs.

"I want you naked too, baby," I told her, before slowly removing each layer of her clothing. Paying homage to the newly revealed skin with my hands and lips, not letting an inch of her body go untouched. She was more perfect than I'd imagined in all of the fantasies that I'd had over the years. Her breasts the perfect handful, her pussy: bare, pink, and so wet. I opened her legs, my fingers spreading her lips, touching, rubbing, delving into her heat. The noises she made drove me crazy with desire for her, desire to pleasure her, barely able to keep my needs at bay. My mouth licked, sucked until she shattered, moaning my name.

Unable to wait any longer I hovered above her, our eyes meeting in understanding. My cock at her center, the head grazing her wetness, begging to enter.

"I want this. I want you, Edward."

"Are you sure, Bella? Because there is no going back after this...you will be mine and no one else's," I warned, my voice serious but gruff with my need.

Bella took my face between both her tiny hands. "Yes, darling, I'm sure."

She barely finished speaking before I slid into her heat in one swift thrust. I gasped, she mewed, emotions soared to an all-time high. In to the hilt, then I closed my eyes and stilled in hopes to get back my control.

When I opened them, she was watching me intently, her expression loving and concerned.

"You feel too good. I've wanted you practically my whole life, Bella, and now this, tonight. I'm overwhelmed."

Her soft hands moved to cup my jaw. "I've wanted you for a long time too. The day you turned eighteen, I thought I'd never seen such a beautiful, young man." She leaned up and kissed me tenderly. "Take me, Edward. Make me yours."

"Once I start I won't be able to stop. I'll go slower next time, but I just need you now," I rushed out, feeling the need to explain why I wouldn't last very long.

"Let me," she said, pushing me on to my back and rolling on top of me in one swift movement, our connection never breaking.

"You're so beautiful," is all I could say before she began moving above me.

She rocked her hips slow and steady at first, rolling them before sliding all the way up my shaft, so only the head was inside her. Then she slid back down, slow at first, repeating this movement several times, but then when I cried out in frustration, she increased her rhythm.

I watched her perky breasts bounce, and my hard cock disappear into her repeatedly. I grabbed her hips, my fingers digging into the flesh, trying to find purchase to help her along. I needed more; my cock was throbbing and so slick from her arousal. Finally, I moved the fingers of my one hand down to where we were connected, gathered the juices then started rubbing her clit vigorously. Bella moaned above me, chanting she was going to come, so I pinched her clit, and as she screamed my name, that was when I felt the tell-tale signs of my own impending orgasm.

"So sexy. Oh, God. So fucking good watching you come on my cock." I replaced my hand back on her hip, and pounded her from below. All too soon, it seemed, I was screaming, "Bella, I...I'm gonna come!" I tensed and came with a force of everything I'd been denied. Her name falling from my lips. She continued moving above me, prolonging my pleasure, until it became too much and I pulled her down on top of me, careful not to break our connection.

"Bella, love...that was... We're gonna do that again, very soon," I panted out, causing her to giggle.

"Hmm, that was incredible." She paused, a small gasp escaping her lips. "Edward, we didn't use any protection. I mean, I'm clean. I had myself checked twice after I found out about Peter straying."

"I'm clean too. Free testing at the Health Center here...and I haven't been with anyone since."

She nodded her head against my chest but I felt her swallow. "But I...I'm not on the pill."

My heart stopped and I panicked for a split second. Then a calm peace came over me with the realization that this was Bella. If I had her, I could handle anything. Even being a young father.

My hand stroked her back in a reassuring way. "I guess we have a lot of things to discuss."

She raised her head seeking my eyes. "You're not freaked out?"

I shook my head. "Well, I admit it's not optimal, but I've waited so long for you, for us. I'm not afraid, of anything, not as long as I have you."

She gave me a quick smile before her lips passionately attached to mine, her tongue seeking mine.

"You amaze me, Edward. You always have, and I can't believe you want me," she murmured between kisses.

"Of course I want you. You're my Bella." Rolling us over, I pinned her beneath me. Staring deeply into each other's eyes, I told her what I felt. "From the first day I met you, you were never my aunt Bella, you were just Bella. My friend, my confidant, and after years of yearning...now my lover." I locked our hands together above her head. "I've waited my whole life for you, Bella. And I may only be eighteen, but I know what I want, what I need. And I don't want to wait another second to show you just how much I care, how much I'll want you, forever."

She nodded; her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "Have me. I'm yours."

This time when we joined, we made love. I worshipped her until she screamed my name in ecstasy.

That night I watched her sleep in my arms, something I never thought I'd get the chance to experience. I vowed to her and myself that I wouldn't let a day go by without her knowing how much I loved and wanted her.

"I love you, my Bella. I always have and I always will," I whispered into her soft hair before I drifted off to sleep.

I smiled knowing that all those dreams I'd had about Bella were now my reality, my future, my life.

**A/N**

**This is my first one-shot and contest.**

**Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
